Clan:The Juveniles
The underdogs of world 90, the boys in blue were the main adversaries to the legendary Monarch clan. They were a fierce group of people who believed that Runescape should be more fair towards the free-to-play users. They stuck by that ideology for their entire reign mostly to their own detriment. They were not much for diplomatic discussions rather settling their issues with the sword. They always defended what was theirs and chased any enemy away from their territories. These were the World 90 Juveniles. The Beginning Pre-History The history of the Juveniles began a year before the clan's entry into RuneScape. In 2007, two clans who were the "big boys on the block" in world 90, they were the RuneKillaz and Warriors Till Death. These were possibly one of the only clans to have a full uniform because most clans only wore capes and cloaks to identify themselves. Warriors Till Death identified themselves with a full blue wizard outfit complete with a blue cape, while The Runekillaz identified with the priest gowns, black capes, and wizard hats. These clans were in competition with each other to out number and out power the other. Even though these two clans who were lead by new users were very organized in terms of identification, they did not keep track of how many people they had recruited. The Runekillaz and Warriors Till Death slowly drew to a close possibly sometime in early 2008. One of their members would play an important role in the months to come. Free to Play In 2008, the then former leader and founder of the RuneKillaz clan had found himself the leader of a new movement called the Free To Play riots in the summer of 2008. He had felt Jagex complete unequal treatment towards free users needed to be brought to the forefront. Inspired by the Pay-2-PK riots nearly a year earlier, he gathered up small groups of people to begin protesting. Right before this, he had created a new clan called the World 90 Monarchs. He had relinquished his title as its leader and gave it to a former Runekillaz member named Rolonisis, who was also a supporter of the riots. Since the movement lacked decent leadership and organization, it failed. Lolfool1 and Rolonisis were upset that they could not draw much attention to their cause. They were also upset at the fact that they were constantly getting attacked by P2P users. Rolonisis harbored this anger and used it to shape the clan into something altogether different. At this time there were hardly any members. The ones who were there had drifted away from it. Rolonisis recruited Slamitor who recruited his friend named Kionzu. These three help to continue to shape the clan to Rolonisis's likening. But after a dispute between Slamitor and the leader of the clan, he eventually left. = The Juveniles Varrock v.s. Draynor Slamitor had figured since Rolonisis had already set up camp in Varrock in its south-east section which was nicknamed 'the front yard', he would start his gang in Draynor Village. He chose Draynor for the same reason Rolonisis chose the front yard territory; it was large enough to operate out of, but close knit so it would be easier to keep track of movements. Slamitor's move to Draynor inadvertently began the turf war that would last for the next four years. Rolonisis's gang wore black robes because they came from the Runekillaz family. Slamitor chose blue to identify with the Runekillaz only rivals, Warriors Till Death. He also chose the purple cape because he knew another clan named RuneScape Dinasty was not liked by Rolonisis or Lolfool1. Rolonisis order a couple of his members to go to Draynor to cause trouble. Slamitor retaliated by causing commotion within the Monarchs. From that point on war was on. New Clans Eventually in 2010 after the introduction of the clan camp, several clans started to show up in world 90. Two clans in particular caught the gangs attention. The first were called The Phantom Thieves. Slamitor took a bold step and asking this brand new clan who already had over one hundred members to join the Juvenile alliance. They agreed. Since he had a whole other clan under the Juvenile banner he had outnumbered the Monarchs within one hour. Dialing back, in 2009 the clans began to split up into sub-sections called simply "subs". This meant that the subs can operate as separate clans if they chose to, but they were all under the banner of Monarch or Juvenile. The Monarchs did this first and the Juveniles followed suit. Slamitor went through a few names before finally setting on "Liberi-Juveniles". The Phantom Thieves did not change their name to the Phantom Thieves Juveniles but their leader Sincrostire had officially agreed to join them. The Monarchs took notice of this alliance and they found a way to counter this; copy what the Juveniles did. They found a user by the name of King Morio201 (or Morio201). His clan named The Zamorak Warriors had around the same amount of people that the Phantom Thieves had. They did not join the Monarchs, but they became close allies. Now the rules of the world 90 war had to be changed. Since two new clans were involved they had to be assigned to a territory. Slamitor assigned Sincrostire to Falador which was previously unowned, and Rolonisis shared the western half of Varrock with The Zamorak Warriors. The colors they were given were Roc Feather Blue and white for the Thieves, and Burgandy and black for the Warriors. War Heats Up Slamitor and his friend Kionzu had left the Monarchs back in 2008. After Slamitor had made his clan, Kionzu joined another clan called The Reptilians. Kionzu kept showing up and disappearing periodically but he had a slight dislike towards the Juveniles for unknown reasons. The Reptilians at one point were enemies of the Juveniles, and at other times they were apart of the Juvenile gang. Their uniform color was green, even while as Juveniles who strictly wore blue. They were the smallest of the three original clan. Slamtior began to feel resentment towards Sincrostire for talking and befriending the "east side clans". The final straw was when Sincrostire wanted an alliance between the Juvies and the Monarchs, and Slamitor was not having it. The Phantom Thieves left the Juveniles and aligned with the Monarchs. This feeling of betrayal left Slamitor feeling bitter. Due to his location in Draynor, he lacked the "human resource" he needed to empower his clan. It was basically like this; Juveniles were in Draynor Village where there weren't as many people. The Monarchs, Zamorak Warriors, and Phantom Thieves were all larger and since they were all allied, they were allowed on each others territories which was the entire northern half of the free to play map (excluding the Wilderness). This put Slamitor at a disadvantage and he began looking for a replacement for The Phantom Thieves exit from the alliance. He found his first ally in another world 90 user named Keisha L20 (who was male), and he started his own section of the Juveniles called Shantay. He operated out of Al Kharid. Later on Slamitor found an ally in a user from world 102 who already had a clan but changed its name to Blac Stacc Juveniles. Since Shantay was small and largely inactive, and Blacc Stacc was on an entirely different world, Slamitor and the Liberi were still the main targets of the north alliance. Things Die Down In the late summer-early Autumn of 2012, the clan war had calmed down significantly. The Majority of the Monarchs fell into inactivity, and the Thieves and Zamorak Warriors had completely vanished with the exception of Morio201. Slamitor who had even less opportunity to recruit new people had left RuneScape around this time, thus ending the Juvenile's reign. He briefly returned to RuneScape and reopened the clan in January of 2016 with some success, but people began to leave and he shut it down for good. Blue on Blue Rivalry Liberi vs Emerald City Gang The Liberi Juveniles beef with the Emerald City Gang, stemmed from the fact that both started out as separate clans. ECG began as the Reptilians under user Yxl8's rule. He made his clan color green as a follower of Guthix. Even after the Reptilians acquisition into the Juveniles gang which only wears the Roc Feather Blue as their badge of honor, The Reptilians, now under Kionzu wanted to keep the green to distinguish them from the Liberi. This was looked down upon in the Juveniles as Slamitor saw it as being disloyal to the clan. After a a while Kionzu decided to split the ECG from the Juveniles completely. This continued their beef until the ECG eventually lost presence in world 90. The Sub Clans The sub clan culture was a little different than what the Monarchs had. The system the Monarchs set up was like this: the entire clan used the same clan chat, cloak/vexillum, and uniform. The sub clans were in the friends chat. This gave the impression that even though the clan was split up, they still were together. The Juveniles on the other hand had their sub clans in entirely different groups. For example, the Liberi and Shantay had their own distinct cloaks and uniform colors with separate clan chats. This meant that the Juvenile subs were independent but together, rather than together with some independence. All Juveniles wore Roc Feather Blue. This was because Slamitor, even in the clan's earliest days wanted to quickly identify other Juvenile clan members by giving them a distinct shade of blue to wear. The Liberi Juveniles were the original Juvenile clan were lead by Slamitor and operated out of Draynor Village in World 90. Their secondary color was purple. They were obtained their cloaks and vexillums before the Monarchs had theirs in 2010. Although the Juveniles did not want to have a "leading sub clan", many saw them as the the main Juveniles. They considered the entire Monarch gang to be their arch enemies, but their longtime rivals were The Royal Family Monarchs, and on occasion, the Emerald City Gang also known as the Reptilians. '''The Emerald City Gang (Reptilians) '''were their own separate gang at first but eventually joined with the Juveniles due to strength in numbers. Their long time leader was Kionzu and their secondary (and primary) color was green. They had the smallest clan because of Kionzu's flighty nature of being inactive and appearing suddenly and his lack of experience leading clans. They had beef with the Liberi more so than the Monarchs because Slamitor's dislike of Kionzu's flighty nature. They operated out of world 90. '''The Shantay Juveniles '''were lead by Keisha L20 and operated out of Al Kharid on world 90. Their name comes from the shantay pass which is located between the free to play and pay to play sections of the Al Kharid desert. Their secondary color was grey. They did not have any specific rivals. Although they did beef with another clan from Lumbridge for a short period. '''The Blac Stacc Juveniles '''were the last clan to join the Juvenile fold. The name of the leader is unkown but he was the only leader who did not operate out of world 90, instead his clan was based in Falador in world 102. Their secondary color was black. They did not have any specific rivals.